If Tomorrow Comes
by deepershadeofblue
Summary: They say that when it rains, it pours. When one thing goes wrong in your life, a lot of things keep going wrong in quick successions. It happened to me too….
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hi Guys. I am finally back with a new story. I hope you guys like it. This is not Beta-d. So there may be mistakes. Feel free to point them out. I do not own Twilight. I do own the story though. All the names of shops, stores and streets are a coincidence. I have posted the same story with original characters in my livejournal. Enjoy.

 **Prologue**

 _They say that when it rains, it pours._

 _When one thing goes wrong in your life, a lot of things keep going wrong in quick successions._

 _It happened to me too…._

 **Chapter 1**

 _1 year ago…_

"Hey Boss! Where do you want me to put these boxes?"

"Just take them to the kitchen. Chef will know what to do with them. Be careful not to drop them. Those lobsters cost me a pretty penny"

"Yes Sir!"

Kimchi and Crepes is a Asian-French Fusion Restaurant that I have been working for, for the past 2 years. The boss is stoic and strict but the staff are friendly and warm. Since my family lives in another country, the staff here have become like a family to me. Emmett, who works as a waiter/bouncer, is the older brother type, always looking out for his "little sisters". He is big and muscular standing at at 6'3" and naturally intimidating.

Then there's Carlisle who is quite older and is like the father figure around here. He works as a maître d'hôtel and is always there to lend a helping hand or an ear to a distressed staff member.

And then there's me. I work as a part time waitress and occasionally as a kitchen helper.

My favourite person in the restaurant is Angela, who is from Taiwan. She is an international student and doing her Masters in Arts and Korean Culture in University of Washington as well as working part time as a waitress. Angela is a petite brunette with a laid back personality. Angela's boyfriend Ben is in law school. Ben is calm and quiet most of the times unless the conversation involves some kind of crime. Then he gets all charged up and there's no stopping him. Angela and Ben such a cute couple that everyone is jealous of them including Tanya.

Have to say that if I mention my favourite person, I should also mention my least favourite one, who happens to be Tanya.

Tanya, who's Russian, works as the hostess. She joined us 6 months back, when Anna, our previous hostess left. Tanya's tall, blonde and very elegant. She is also stuck up, selfish and obsessed with our Head Chef.

The Head Chef! Well that's a whole different story.

Edward Masen has been the Head Chef around here since the past 3 years. He is 35, graduated from Cordon Bleu, France and had worked in some well known restaurants all around the world before coming back to South Korea. He had been one of those celebrity chefs in his late 20s with dashing looks and exceptional skills with the frying pan. God knows, why someone with his credentials would choose to work in someone else's kitchen, when he could have his own restaurant.

He is an extremely quiet person when outside the kitchen though, doesn't hang out with the rest of the staff, leaves as soon as work is done. In the kitchen though it's a whole different matter! It's like some kind of fire lights up under him and he transforms into a lion, roaring at the rest of the chefs and waiters/waitresses, always demanding perfection. He is always yelling at Tanya to stay out of the kitchen. Of course it never phases her. I guess she is too smitten with his looks. As far as we all know, he is single. But he is a very private person. So no one really knows much about him.

Well even if he had a girlfriend/wife, it would not have stopped Tanya.

"Isabella, stop daydreaming and go put down those lobsters in the cold storage!"

"Yes, Sir."

…...

"Hey Bell, go out with us after work for drinks, kay?"

"Not today, Angela. I still need to go back to the apartment building and help out the landlady with her cooking and cleaning. Her son is coming tomorrow after years of staying away from home. Will be too late if I leave it to tomorrow."

"I don't know how you manage to be roped into doing things like this for that woman!"

"Hey, if doing things like this means my rent doesn't increase, then why not?You know the scholarship I receive, and the salary here hardly covers my expenses and tuition fees. I can't afford to have my rent raised."

" Okay, okay you win! Next time though…"

"Ya ya, sure. Next time."

….

"Hey Bell, you sure you don't want to go?"

"I can't even if I wanted to."

"Oh, okay See ya tomorrow 't work late tonight then."

"I will finish this and then go home. Don't worry. See ya."

 _It's Friday night and I am washing and drying dishes. Such sad life…Just a few more and I'll be done though._

 _Oh yes, the last batch is done. All I need to do is put them back on the cupboard and then I am FREEEEEEEeeeeee_

"yeeeeeeeeeeek…."

 ***CRASH***

"Oh CHEF! Oh NO! The plates! I didn't mean to… I am so sorry.I didn't see you, Chef!"

I groan as I pick up the pieces of broken utensils.

"That's gonna come off my salary!"

 _I have to survive on Ramen noodles for a while,_ I think miserably.

"I'll take care of it."

"WHA...But Chef I was holding them and I dropped them."

"I scared 's fine."

"But Chef…."

"Quiet! Say 'Yes Chef, Thank You, Chef.'"

"Yes Chef, Thank you, Chef."

"Good Girl."

 _Did he just! No I must have imagined it! He couldn't have!_

 _DID THE HEAD CHEF JUST PAT MY HEAD!_

 _DO I SEEM LIKE A DOG TO HIM?!_

 _WHAT THE….._

…..

A _h home sweet home… well most won't call this room of mine "home sweet home", but however it is, whatever it is, it is mine._

I live in a small room at Mrs. Esme's house which was previously a study but she rents it out to poor struggling students like me. All I need to do is keep the room clean, cook for myself and do my own laundry, and occasionally help out with the house work since Mrs. Esme is getting old and has no one else to help her. Her son has been away from home for years.

 _Oh man! It's already 1 am! The landlady Mrs. Esme made me cook and clean for 3 hours straight! Thank God I don't have classes early tomorrow. I better call Angela before I go to sleep._

*tring tring*

"Hello, you have reached Angela's phone. Sorry, I am busy at the moment and can't take you call. I will call you back as soon as I am free. Please leave a message after the beep."

*BEEP*

"Hey Angela. I am home now. Mrs Esme finally let me go. Her son will have a feast. The strangest thing happened to me. Call me when you hear this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hi Guys. I am finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. With work and all I am not getting much time to write. I hope you guys like it. This is not Beta-d. So there may be mistakes. Feel free to point them out. I do not own Twilight. I do own the story though. All the names of shops, stores and streets are a coincidence. I have posted the same story with original characters in my livejournal. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

 _1 week later..._

"I still can't believe you! The aloof and cold-hearted Chef patted you head"

"I myself have some doubt whether it actually happened or whether I was dreaming. It's only when I saw the remnants of the broken plates did I believe something like that actually happened."

"Maybe he was drunk?"

"Have you ever seen him drink? He never goes out with us when we go out for drinks after work."

"True. Maybe he was having an off day."

"If he was, he would have yelled at me for breaking the dishes."

"Maybe he likes you."

"Did YOU drink before coming to work? What are you on and where can I get it? "

"Okay okay. Chill. But I still think it's a possibility."

"Yeah right. Oh Boss's waving at me. I'll talk to you later. Let me see what he wants."

….

"Hey Boss. What do you need?"

"The Chef's calling you. He needs an extra pair of hands for tonight's dinner preparations. You know there's a big party tonight. The customer booked the whole restaurant for tonight and is paying a lot for it. I don't care if they behave rudely. You WILL BE on your best behaviour. I do not want any outbursts from you. Behave more like Tanya will ya."

"What? You mean dress scantily and fling myself at the customer?"

"ISABELLA!"

"I am going , I am going. Jees."

….

"What did he want now?"

"The kitchen needs an extra pair of hands. Manage my tables, will ya?"

"Leave it to me. Annnndddddd good luck with the Chef. I bet he asked for you specifically so he could keep an eye on you."

With that Angela winks and walks away.

"Angela!"

…

"Hey Chef. You need me?"

Chef mutters under his breath.

"Don't just stand there like a fool. Go and help Seth peel the shrimps."

"YES, CHEF."

Seth is the newest addition to the kitchen. Being the lowest totem in the hierarchy of the kitchen, all the grueling work is left to him. Peeling and washing vegetables, de-boning fish, peeling and cleaning shrimps and prawns, making broth at the end of the day, washing utensils and so on. He will not be allowed to hold the frying pan for a couple of years at least, unless a new cook joins Only then will he be promoted.

Seth is a lanky 19 years old, with a cheerful personality. He is very dedicated to his job and wants to become a great chef and open his own restaurant. He is almost always the first to arrive and the last to leave the kitchen, sometimes sleeping in the changing rooms due to tiredness. Did I mention he worships the Chef?

"Big Sis, please help me with these shrimps. I won't be able to finish these in time otherwise."

"I am on it. What else do you have left to do?"

"LOADS!"

"Then let's not waste any time."

…..

 _3 hours later..._

"Hey how did it feel to be under the Chef's gaze? I bet it was nerve wracking."

Angela has the nerve to wink at me.

"Can you please cut it out. I am already grossed out because Seth dropped that bowl full of shrimp waste on me. How can a cook be so clumsy!"

"Ew...You do smell like fish!"

"I know! The smell is clinging to my hands, my uniform and almost everywhere. I can't serve customers like this. Thank God I keep a spare set of uniform just i case. I will just go take a quick shower and change."

"Sure. Just hurry back. The guests have started to arrive."

….

 _In the shower room…_

 _Thank God the Boss had this little shower room installed with the washrooms or else I would have heard an earful from him. I better hurry up, Angela won't be able to manage it alone and the Boss will definitely scold me for it._

Screeeeeeeeeee.

 _WHAT THE…._

 _CHEF!_

"Eeeeeeeeee.. GET OUT!"

"LOCK THE DOOR WOMAN!"

"I DID YOU PERVERT!"

"It's open."

"WHAT!"

"It's broken."

"WHAT! WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"

I quickly dress and go outside, giving Chef a dirty look. Chef goes inside, locks the door and pulls the handle. The lock comes loose and the door opens.

"I guess it's broken. I will go and inform the Boss right away." I sheepishly reply and turn around to leave.

"Wait just a minute. Where's my apology?"

"What apology?"

"You called me a pervert!"

"You entered while I was taking a shower. You should be the one to apologize."

"I didn't know anyone was inside. Yet you called me a pervert!"

"Well SORRY for calling you a pervert. Even though you did enter when I was taking a shower. You should have listened to the sound of running water."

"Are you showing me sass? Did you forget who I am?"

 _I DID as a matter of fact forget that… Me and my temper...But of course I won't tell him that. So I gathered up my remaining courage and backtracked._

"No Chef!"

"Good. Now go, the guests are here."

"Yes, Chef. Right away, Chef."

"Wait. Next time hang up a "OCCUPIED" sign outside. I don't want anyone else to see you like that."

With that he just slammed the shower room door.

"WHA…."

"ISABELLA stop dilly dallying and come outside. The guests are here! Serve them beverages!"

 _Oh the Boss is on edge already. I better go._

With that I went to work and the Chef's last words slipped my mind until I was already home that night and was getting ready for bed


End file.
